Vol Card/ Dinning
The VolCard The VolCard is an ID for all students, faculty, and staff on campus. This card functions more than just an ID card. It serves many more functions than simply being an ID card. The VolCard can be used year-round to purchase food on and off-campus from 20 different vendors. TheVol card is also used at the different dining hall locations on campus. The VolCard also serves as an access card to get into various buildings and dorms for students and faculty. VolCard Access A more detailed list of all uses is highlighted on the VolCard Office website, click here to access. The full usage of the VolCard is access to the Aquatic Center, access to the Recreation Facilities, Dining Facilities, University Housing, Student Health Clinic, Libraries, Local Shops, Ticket Offices, Neyland and Thompson-Boling Arena, Ucopy, Student Union and VolShop/Vol Tech, and Vending Machines on campus. VolCard Facts Your VolCard is permitted only for you to use, no one else is allowed to use it. If your VolCard is no longer able to use due to wear and tear then you may get it replaced free of charge at The VolCard Office. The VolCard Office is located at 408 Student Services Building in Circle Park. Office hours are 8:00 am – 4:30 pm. The VolCard office will replace your ID if they cannot recognize you based on your current ID. If you need to replace your VolCard for any reason there will be a $30 charge. The VolCard may not be used to buy tobacco, alcohol, or lottery tickets. More common VolCard questions are answered here. Adding Money to VolCard Anyone can add funds to your VolCard if they know your UT ID. These funds can be used as dining dollars or as flex dollars. Most incoming freshmen get a balance of $300 of dining dollars. This balance is for one semester and the money not used will roll over into the next semester. If you need to add funds to your VolCard or report it stolen click here.' Dining on Campus There are various food vendors on campus but there are also three cafeteria-style dining facilities on campus. When enrolling at UTK majority of all freshmen have a limited amount of options when choosing a meal plan. The majority of first-year students have an unlimited meal plan which gives them unlimited swipes to eat at the dining halls on campus. This meal plan also gives them $300 in dining dollars which can be used to purchase food at participating vendors. To see your plan go onto MyUTK to look at what dining plan you have. The dining facilities are designed to be easy, fast, and convenient for students on campus giving them open access to many different types of food for all students. The VolCard is used to get access to the dining halls on campus, once inside the dining halls students have access to as much food as they need. Dining Facilities on Campus (Using Meal Swipes) There are three dining facilities that use meal swipes on campus. The dining facilities are PCB Cafe located in Presidential Court, The Fresh Food Company located in Stokley Hall, and Southern Kitchen located in Volunteer Hall. Click here to check the menu and hours of operation depending on each day. Vendors Off-Campus That Accept VolCard The list of participating merchants that accept VolCard are; Black Horse Pub & Brewery, Brenz Pizza Company, Chipotle, Cool Beans Bar & Grill, Cru Bistro & Wine Bar, Dead End BBQ, El Charro Mexican Restaurant, FieldHouse Social, Firehouse Subs, Food City, The Fresh Market #011, Gus’s Fried Chicken, I Love Juice Bar, Jason’s Deli, Jersey Mike’s, Jimmy John’s, Kilwins, Knoxville Chocolate Company, McDonalds, Mellow Mushroom, Moe’s Southwest Grill, Nama Sushi Bar, Oscars Restaurant, Panera Bread, Papa John’s, Publix, Ray’s Place, Stefanos Pizza, Subway, Sunspot, Tropical Smoothie Cafe, and Vienna Coffee Company. This full list can be accessed here. Meal Equivalency A lot of incoming first-year students don’t realize that they can save money by using meal equivalency to pay for some or all of their meals at these participating vendors. You may only use meal equivalency at these vendors if it is at the time allotted. Breakfast (7am- 10:30am) One swipe is $4.35 credit. -P.O.D. Market -Mabel’s -Dunkin’ Donuts Lunch (10:30am- 4:30pm) One swipe is $4.85 credit. -Mabel’s -Dippers -Quiznos Dinner (4:30pm- 8:30 pm) One swipe is $4.85 credit. -Dippers -Quiznos -Starbucks -Chick-Fil-A -Salad Creations -Qdoba -Einsteins -Twisted Taco -Steak ‘N Shake -Rising Roll Late Night (4:30- 1:00 am) One swipe is $4.85 credit. -Panda Express -Raising Cane’s -P.O.D. Market -Subway ' '''Work Cited “The University of Tennessee, Knoxville.” Vol Dining, dining.utk.edu/. ' “University of Tennessee, Creative Services.” VolCard Office, webapps.utk.edu/Volcard/Webdeposits/Welcome.aspx.' ''' “VolCard Questions.” VolCard Office, volcard.utk.edu/faqs/volcard-questions/.